Un secreto?
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: siempre supe que sentia algo por mi amiga Uchi pero no lo queria aceptar


**Se viene un bombardeo de fics? Ps no solo escribió lo que esta viniendo a mi mente de apoco**

Emitsun últimamente has estado muy cercana a Kussun y eso no me agrada para nada –no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero mi querida amiga Uchi estaba encima de mi mirándome fijamente y su sonrisa me daba miedo, si lo pienso bien si eh estado muy cercana a Kussun es porque trabajamos en el NozoHono y vamos a diferentes lugares ademas somos amigas aunque con Uchi somos más cercanas aunque ya va un tiempo desde que se nota que está enojada conmigo y no sé qué es lo que hice, mmm ahora que lo pienso hoy me llamo justo después del programa y me dijo que si podíamos juntarnos en su casa… aunque no pensé que ella me terminaría prácticamente encima de mí en la alfombra de su living-

Aya-san? Que es lo que hice? –ella me miró fijamente como si yo la estuviese insultando- Uchi?

Que, que es lo que hiciste? Demonios Emitsun idiota no dejas de estar con las demás y a mí me ignoras acaso no te gusto? - bien esto ya se puso raro, claro que me gusta pero siento que si respondo de manera equivocada esto acabara muy mal- responde! Acaso no te gusto?

-si alguien me viera en estos momentos me diría "amiga responde o la vas a cagar"- claro que me gustas Uchi, pero tú también has estado alejada tu estas con tus trabajos y yo en los míos –me tenía nerviosa porque jamás pensé que una persona como la tierna Uchi me podía intimidar solo con la mirada- tú me quieres? –ya no sabía ni lo que hablaba eso salió solo de mi boca pero a ella pareció sorprender-

Claro ahora yo tengo la culpa –por que ahora se comporta de manera tsundere… huee porque ella se pone así- no es como si no me gustases pero tú no entiendes el tipo de cariño que tengo por ti –juraría que escuche a Maki-chan-

a que te refieres Uchi? –no comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería o simplemente no quería entender… no entiendo pero a mi mente se vienen muchas imágenes de esos doujins que una vez nos enseños Soramaru dijo que eran de μ's en realidad lo eran pero era solo yuri-

… Emitsun eres una tonta –estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos y esos pequeños traumas que me provocaron esos doujins futanari que solo vi a Uchi acercarse a mí y sentir unos suaves labios sobre los míos y que bien se sentían por lo que correspondí pero no duro mucho ya que el aire nos comenzó a faltar- a este tipo de cariño es a lo que me refiero

-aún seguía sin decir nada solo miraba a mi amiga pero al fijarme bien pude ver que algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejilla-Uchi… tú crees que hubiese correspondido a ese beso si no sintiera lo mismo?

Pudiste haberlo hecho por compasión –eso me dolió y sobre todo porque su voz sonaba dolida- ya dímelo de una vez tú quieres a Kussun

Eso duele Uchi –podía sentir como apretaba un poco mis brazos- Uchi mmm como decirlo tú me conoces y sabes que no soy muy atenta a las cosas a mi alrededor pero tú nunca has pasado desapercibida y siempre eh estado observándote –con cuidado limpie sus lágrimas para luego acariciar su mejilla- ahora me creerás cuando te digo que también siento lo mismo que tu

Demuéstrame que lo que dices es cierto –moriré de un derrame nasal… podía ver a Uchi quitarse lentamente su blusa y yo como idiota no podía apartar la vista-

Uchi sabes que no me podría controlar -mi mente estaba hecha una maraña de cosas como que las idol y seiyuus son intocables y un montón más de tonterías que en estos momentos ya no me importaban mucho-

Eso es lo que quiero… Emitsun bésame –ya estaba a mi limite así que ya no me importaba nada solo quería tener a Uchi en mis brazos – te amo –antes de que pudiese responderle volvió a besarme así que en ese momento ya no aguante más y lleve mis manos a su trasero que según me conto Kussun era bastante bonito y femenino… mm luego le preguntare como es que lo sabe pero mientras tanto me dedicare a disfrutar el momento y corresponder a Uchi-

Uchi –apreté un poco su trasero a lo que ella solo respondió con un quejido agradable, no se cuánto estuvimos besándonos y demostrándonos nuestros sentimientos menos mal que a la mañana siguiente tendríamos el día libre aunque no pasamos más allá de los besos y caricias- quieres ser mi novia? –ambas estábamos tumbadas en su cama tomadas de la mano mientras observábamos el techo de su cuarto-

Espere mucho por esa pregunta –ella solo me abrazo con fuerza a lo que rápidamente correspondí con cariño- crees que debamos decirlo a las demás chicas?

Mmm yo creo que si tú quieres podríamos decírselos tú decides Jejeje –así que quedamos de acuerdo que después del animelo les diríamos sobre nuestra relación mientras tanto lo mantendríamos como un secreto-

Nee Emitsun tengo sueño –era cierto ayer fue un día ajetreado y anoche prácticamente no dormimos- quieres dormir un rato?

Si creo que dormir un rato está bien –ambas nos abrazamos y así decidimos pasar todo el día durmiendo abrazadas-

 **Continuara después del animelo**

 **Bien después de mucho pensarlo esto si era algo que había tenido en mente jajajaja un EmiUchi –w- o como quieran decirle ajajaja**

 **Muy pronto escribiré un NicoMaki muy repetida la pareja pero ya me la han pedido algunos fans nwn**


End file.
